


Lingering Effects

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 are left with some lingering effects from their latest off-world jaunt. Vala wants to see how Sam is coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Effects

Vala poked her head around the corner. She peered over the stacks of books, seeing Daniel's head, but not the blond one she was looking for.

She moved down the hall, darting past Daniel's doorway so he wouldn't see her. Normally she would stop and bother him, making sure to disorganize his papers, but she was on a different kind of mission today, and he looked like he wasn't in a mood where he needed to be distracted.

Vala did.

She had to find Sam. But Sam wasn't in the gateroom, or the briefing room, or her lab, or Daniel's lab, or Teal'c room, or the fitness rooms where Teal'c and Cam were quietly competing to see which one could injure himself faster, or anywhere else Sam normally was.

There was only one place left that Vala could think of.

She opened the door to the locker room. She heard someone breathing, thought it was coming from one of the cubicles on the side no one ever used. They were all too used to the lack of privacy to bother.

"Sam?" she called softly.

There was a thunk, and a curse.

Definitely Sam.

There was some rustling, and then Sam's voice, breathless. "Just a second."

Sam was up to something. And if Vala were...exactly who she was, she'd guess--

The curtain slid open and Sam appeared, her face flushed, her hair just a little too flat on one side.

"What is it?" she said, with just a hint of impatience, and a tiny bit of guilt.

Vala grinned. Oh, yes. She was always right about these things.

Sam's blush got deeper as Vala's eyes took in her appearance.

"Samantha Carter," she said. "I'm...well, not really surprised. But in the middle of the day? On base?"

Sam feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you mean."

"Mmmhmm," Vala said noncommittally.

Sam glared.

Vala said, "Oh, come on. We were all affected by that stuff. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, I'm finding concentrating on anything else very difficult, and Daniel's obviously done something about it already, considering how he's already knee-deep in research."

Sam blushed harder.

Vala continued, "And Teal'c and Cam--they won't last much longer, if the testosterone in the weight room is any indicator."

"Vala!" Sam said.

"Well, they won't," Vala said, her tone of voice indicating that she was being perfectly reasonable. "Anyway, I guess, if you're not done, I better take off."

She turned to go.

"Vala," Sam said, then stopped.

"Yes?" Vala said. She didn't turn back. Not yet.

"Uh...you haven't--"

"Not yet."

"Ah."

Vala waited.

"I've been, uh, trying for--an hour."

Slowly, she turned to face Sam, barely concealing a grin. "Why do you think I came to find you?" she said, stepping closer.

Sam's face lost its color. "Oh, boy," she said, but she didn't back away.

Vala's grin broke free. This was going to be fun.


End file.
